A Kiss
by Cheetah Goddess
Summary: One small kiss can spiral, leading to exciting paths. Ludwig/Feliciano


It started with a kiss.

Just a small brushing of the flesh as lips met on the doorstep; the chaste kiss of two shy lovers amidst blushes and embarrassed mumbles; hands intertwined between them—a small connection that sent the slightest tinglings of delight through every vein.

One small kiss soon turned to two; just another fleeting touch, one of the lovers teetering on tip-toes to reach the other; a light giggle and bright smile accompanying the action.

But two soon turned to three as large hands slowly drifted to cup tanned cheeks, thumbs brushing against the soft skin as lips were brought together again— a kiss sending more than tingles, but shocks; bodies becoming lightning rods as pleasure made its way down to toes and butterflies began to flutter and twist in stomachs.

Lips lingered and figures gravitated closer, the lovers finding themselves submerged in new feelings—a good-bye kiss meant for the conclusion to a pleasant evening was slowly turning into the kiss of something new...

A fourth kiss was shared as the two "shy" lovers went from doorstep to house, a door barely pushed closed before a small back greeted the frame. Lips were acquainted eagerly—a motion becoming oh so familiar—melding together with practiced ease.

Lips were parted, breath was mingled, and for a moment, eyes locked.

Something, the shimmer of something shone in crystal blues, a glint that was echoed in bright amber orbs; the silent question between the lovers answered in a mere glance.

A fifth and sixth kiss was shared while the pair stumbled down the hallway, lips becoming impossible to separate. Jackets were left somewhere along the way, forgotten; hands were much too busy exploring; touching, brushing against cheeks, wandering down spines, dancing across plains of newly exposed skin.

Although, hands were not the only things finding themselves occupied; lips were parted once again as tongues pushed past teeth and began doing some exploring of their own, mouths willingly infiltrated. Hums of approval were the only form of verbal communication between the lovers—actions, after all, spoke much louder than words.

A seventh kiss brought with it impatience; a low growl was issued and a lithe build was lifted off the ground, the fit of giggles that escaped the smaller of the two quickly silenced by the eighth kiss.

With a few powerful steps the bedroom was reached, and the smaller lover was pushed into the sheets by a crushing of lips; the ninth kiss was fueled by the dizzying lust rapidly clouding a once stable mind, succumbing quite easily to the sight of the flushed face beneath. A tie was loosened and yanked from a delectable neck; a shirt soon joined the silk on the floor (after it had been ripped from its owner), a chest laid bare and open for enjoyment.

The tenth kiss met feverish skin, tongue and lips tasting the tantalizing neck, bringing forth the vibration of vocal cords.

Gasps were issued—air in lungs burned away by pleasure—and quickly turned to moans the farther the tongue traveled up the smaller lover's neck, a small cry of bliss ripping from a throat as teeth tugged an earlobe.

Numbers, at this point, no longer mattered.

For many kisses were shared as the lovers began to map out every curve and contour of their bodies. Hands, rough from countless years of hard work, worshiped spans of soft skin gently tanned by the Mediterranean sun; touches—light, reverent touches—were echoed by the tanned hands, tracing lines of muscles, drawing across alabaster flesh.

Hands were not just touching, of course. Another tie was loosened and dropped to the floor, a shirt followed. Belts were tugged open, pants were shoved off, underwear was tossed aside until the lovers were bare, skin against skin.

The moment was savored, memorized; hands continued their study, lips continued to taste.

No inch of flesh was left untouched, un-kissed as heat grew between the lovers; what was once a spark—a mere tingling—was now an inferno. No amount of touches, of kisses, of breaths shared, of bodies being pressed closely together until hearts beat as one; no amount of _anything_ could fill the want—the _need_—for more.

More sounds of bliss as tongue and teeth discovered the neck again, marking and claiming; small hands scrambled across a broad back, trembling. More kisses were shared, more marks were drawn, more plains of skin were explored; gasps and growls filled the room—desperation was building, almost tangible in its intensity.

Hips grinded against each other, driven by need—need that was growing stronger with every lingering moment. A hand reached for the dresser; fingers grasped a bottle. Liquid—cold as ice on a heated palm—coated fingers.

Preparations were made.

A smaller body writhed under the probing touch, fingers twisting in blond locks; gasps transformed to cries of pleasure that reverberated throughout the room.

A hand was placed between shoulder blades, the smaller lover's torso lifted and brought to lips; a feral growl rumbled through a chest as a tongue drew up the neck, fingers still probing; stretching, moving faster as the heat began to take over once again.

Building, the heat and desperation was building with every passing second: clouding minds, filling stomachs, burning through veins. Teeth sunk into shoulders, nails dragged across backs.

Hips were lifted—the heat was too strong to ignore.

And—

—thoughts, words, senses; everything was seared away from that moment, leaving the pair in a world of their own.

Fingers clambered for purchase, pure ecstasy filling the lovers from the first deep thrust. High gasps and deeps moans swelling, a relentless pace was set, a rhythm only the lovers could follow—

Kisses, more kisses were shared; kisses to lips, to cheeks, to necks, chests, fingers, wrists; anywhere lips could reach skin was kissed, sucked, lavished—

Hands continued to touch, trace; thirsting for contact, arms wrapped around frames, pulling bodies closer; clenching mussed blond strands, smoothing brunet locks from sweat-drenched foreheads—

—chests pressed together, bodies rocking as the moment was immortalized, prolonged as long as possible…

But release was inevitable no matter how long the lovers fought it. Crashing, final desperate thrusts were made…and then stars exploded in visions, the pair soon toppling over the edge as pure bliss rippled through bodies, last cries echoing in the air.

Collapsed and exhausted, the lover's still entwined, resistant to parting as trembles racked frames.

Eyes met—as they had before—a new shimmer, a new gleam filled with adoration, shone bright through the darkness.

And lips united again.

* * *

"…Ludwig?"

"Mm?"

"…can I have a "good-night" kiss, ve?"

"…another one?"

"…"

"…fine. That will be fine…"

"Eh heh heh…~"

* * *

**A/N: ...this shouldn't've taken me two months. -dies- The prompt I gave myself was passionate love-making. oTL**


End file.
